


Friends With Benefits

by redshu



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Implied Zikun relationship, M/M, Money is involved but its not that important, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xukun is playful, Zhengting is beautiful that's why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshu/pseuds/redshu
Summary: Xukun, who recent broke up with his boyfriend, finds Zhengting at the bar to resolve his pent up sexual frustration. Zhengting on the other hand, gets the money and the kinks he want. Of course, Xukun's not a guy he could resist anyway.





	Friends With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's Zhengkun again yo

Xukun’s mind is in a fucking mess.

 

He still remembers the warmth of those hands, fingers tightly intertwined with his that brings a smile to his face. Or at least, it used to.

 

His hair always neatly tied up in a bun. Sleek and elegant. He was tall, he walked with much poise. He was a kind man.

 

That was what drew Xukun to him in the first place.

 

But expectations do not match up with reality.

 

That guy had too many antics that Xukun could not keep up with, too many excuses he could not follow up on.

 

And that guy had a serious inferiority complex.

 

_Sex?_ Xukun would just laugh at the thought of it. It just meant Xukun bottoming regardless of what, regardless of when. And that happens even when Xukun had voiced out numerous times that they should take turns.

 

All he gets is rejection by his stubborn ox boyfriend and unsatisfactory sex in the end.

 

They both knew that it was way too tiring, their relationship dragging on just for the sake of it.

 

It was all within an hour.

 

The awkward smiling as the feelings he used to have had faded away with time. The random comment that Xukun said just so to break the silence between them. And then, screaming. Back and forth.

 

“Who the fuck are you to control my life,” Xukun was precise in his words. That was exactly what he had wanted to say all this while.

 

“Okay then, let’s break up.” That was from his ex. That stupid attitude of his. Nonchalance.

 

_Great, that’s even better._

 

And they split.

 

He wasted no time to move on.

 

Xukun got out of the taxi and looked at that huge sign with garish flashy lights in front of that bar.

 

Familiar, comfortable, _exciting_.

 

It was not the most inviting but what was inside there, or rather, who was inside there mattered more to him.

 

Loud music welcoming him as he stepped foot into the bar, the darkness making him blind for a split second. If not for those moving lights in every shade of colour but actual white LED, he would have almost tripped on a cable.

 

“Hey, you looking for someone?” A male staff walks up to him, his hands holding a tray and a cocktail he could not decipher the colour of.

 

He had been scanning the area the moment he had walked in, standing right in the middle of the entrance and was so kindly blocking the way of others.

 

“Where’s Zhengting?” he asks, walking past the waiter and rows of couches, people and drinks.

 

His eyes dart around for that one guy, and behind some drunk women, he spots Zhengting.

 

That guy was clad in an expensive maroon jacket, alongside white silk shirt and his black, tight-fitting jeans. Expensive material.

 

Xukun did not had to guess, those must have been gifts from his customers. He was not the only one who loved to dress up his number one pick in the bar in whatever he liked. He did not have to choose the clothes; everything he had bought suits him.

 

Xukun’s heart raced at the sight of him, his mind anticipating what would happen that night.

 

_Kun..._

 

Let me hear you...

 

_Kun please..._

_Please._

 

He would consider that a monthly fling. No strings attached, just purely to support both their interests. _Okay, maybe he could still be considered his friend. It’s not like money is all they talk about anyway._

 

He walks over to him in light hearted steps, excited for what was coming.

 

“Oh, Xukun?” Zhengting says in surprise, although the sound of it tells Xukun that Zhengting was somehow expecting him to appear soon.

 

The moment he sits down, his hands are no longer kept to himself. It cups Zhengting’s reddened face and pulls him closer for a kiss. A deep one.

 

Zhengting was quick in opening his mouth even before Xukun tried to push his tongue in. It was so easy. There was no need to beg for entrance because it was already offered to him.

 

Xukun loved this bit about him. Zhengting knew Xukun all too well, unlike that someone he was supposed to be kissing an hour ago.

 

Xukun loved dominance and Zhengting would always listen.

 

“Missed me?” Xukun asks with a grin after pulling away, it was a rough kiss, so the aftermath was rather messy too, with saliva splattered over their bruised lips.

 

Zhengting does not answer, but settles down and takes a sip of his liquor.

 

“You guys fought again? You only visit me when that happens,” Zhengting complains, as Xukun takes Zhengting’s drink and finishes it all.

 

He smiles back at the older guy, observing his features that constantly draw him in. That guy seemed to be always flushed, his ears were red, his face was red and his lips were so damn fucking red.

 

“Don’t make me kiss you again,” Xukun says, words were just empty because it only meant that he was going to do the exact opposite.

 

One second more, and Zhengting’s lips were sucking that dominating tongue that couldn’t stop licking the crevices of his mouth.

 

_He tasted like alcohol._

 

Zhengting has no preference to taste but the skill was the killer. Among all his customers, Xukun was the one he preferred most. Listening to Zhengting’s requests and paying him a huge buck were just perks that came with the real deal, most importantly, that guy had a perfect technique that never fails to turn him on.

 

He is reminded of those strong, firm thighs with every body contact, and not to forget that he is damn huge at the correct areas.

 

The thought of it just fills him up and he doesn’t realise soft moans escaping from his lips as Xukun sucked his face clean.

 

Xukun pulled away in the midst of his enjoyment and the thought disappeared in a second, Xukun signalling to the waiter for another glass of liquor.

 

“We broke up,” Xukun says, taking a sip of his beautiful cocktail, _although Xukun’s the more beautiful one._

 

Zhengting moves the sides of his lips bring up to a forced smile, but he was not sure what had made him ask more.

 

“Do you love him?” Zhengting’s wavering eyes fixed on Xukun’s searching for an answer, but Xukun covers that line of sight with yet another mouthful of alcohol.

 

“I did. But not anymore,” he continues, eyes focused on Zhengting as he places down the glass of cocktail.

 

Their gaze met for a few seconds, _electrifying, attractive, magnetic_ ; it pulls them closer to the same goal they see.

 

It does not take a word for their lips to be crashing to each other’s yet again, this time with Zhengting tightly pulling Xukun’s head towards his, while Xukun holds on to his back and shifts closer to him.

 

Despite the frantic mess of kissing, there was still a stupid gap between them that both of them could feel. It was then Zhengting climbed onto Xukun’s lap to deepen the kiss in a more comfortable position.

 

With easier access, Xukun had a greater choice of what he wanted to do. His hands started wandering about Zhengting’s body, rubbing him at all areas until it proceeded to the crack between his butt cheeks and heard the weird, erotic sounds coming from the older guy.

 

He loved those sounds, in fact, he missed them. So he would have asked for more.

 

“Ah...,” was that lengthy moan he heard when he licked the nip of the guy’s neck, nibbling slow kisses there that inevitably send shivers down his spine.

 

Zhengting threw his head back to take in the pleasure, and Xukun would not stop. He traced his lips to his ear, flushing them even redder before heading to his collarbone to create some love bites.

 

His fingers started to push along and against Zhengting’s butt, finding its way deeper while his other hand had to cover the guy’s mouth as a precaution. _At least he had not forgotten that they were in a public place after all._

 

The precautionary measure came at the right time because the moment he stuck his finger into his hole for a tease, Zhengting’s moans only got louder.

 

With the loss of control, Zhengting’s knees felt jelly and could no longer prop himself up against Xukun properly; he fell, right onto Xukun’s lap and he could feel the tent pressing onto his thigh in anticipation.

 

Xukun groaned upon feeling Zhengting’s erection against his, as he tried grinding against him for more friction.

 

It was only then they decided it was best they took things to the next level.

 

“Fuck, I think I’ll book you for the rest of the night,” Xukun whines, pulling the clingy Zhengting off his body as he stumbled to the cashier to make payment.

 

“You always do,” Zhengting whispers, following closely behind him, their fingers interlocked like in a maze.

 

They keep relatively still in the taxi towards Xukun’s apartment. It was intentional but uncomfortable; the driver’s eyes was never properly deviated from them the moment they got in the car hand in hand, too obvious about what was going on.

 

They let go of each other, avoiding physical contact lest the driver gets distracted and they end up in an accident.

 

But at the same time, tension was rising.

 

_How I wish I could dick him down right here. We can just do it raw, just fuck the consequences._

 

That was what Xukun was thinking when he fixed his gaze onto Zhengting’s body, so fucking expensive like what he wears, but Xukun could afford him.

 

Zhengting was the one who was wanted. But yet, when Xukun’s gaze lingers at Zhengting’s, he senses that the other is having the exact same thoughts.

 

His eyes were so needy, so lustful. Tears were starting to form at the edges as he visualised what they could do together, but just _not now_. He didn’t realise that his desperation could reach this point.

 

The uneasiness in the car was way too suffocating, luckily the house was only a ten minutes drive away.

 

They forgive the driver for giving them a death stare after they had both left the car safely, _it doesn’t matter anymore._

 

Xukun taking Zhengting’s hand in his, led him to that building that he lived. It was amazing how Xukun actually had this holiday home in such a close proximity from the bar he worked at.

 

Zhengting has been here quite a few times. He scans his eyes along the huge lobby, beautifully carpeted in red with classy gold wordings and walls of expensive paintings in a huge long stretch. Nothing had changed from the last time he was here. _Just one month ago anyway._

 

He gets pulled into the lift and Xukun whips out a card and scans it along the side. It screams shut, and he sees Xukun swooping towards him with a smirk.

 

His brain does not register Xukun making out with him first. The first thing he could do was to moan, his favourite _fuckboy_ customer knew his weak spot and was attacking him right there.

 

“Kun-,” Zhengting doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Xukun had pressed his lips to his, mouth suppressing whatever Zhengting wanted to let out, his hand already pressing the hard dick he wanted to touch since just now.

 

_Fuck, he feels so good._

 

Zhengting holds back a scream when Xukun’s fingers traced over his burning erection painfully slowly, hard and needy while his tongue desperately finds its way to Xukun’s mouth for some friction, _somewhere at least._

 

The place was grand, but the lift ventilation was practically useless because they came out the lift in a hot, sweaty and filthy mess, with the cool wind from the air conditioner being of little comfort to the stuffy feeling inside of them.

 

It was uncomfortable, Xukun understood. He was really quick to get them both into his apartment, locking themselves inside, the cold breeze from the real air conditioning welcoming them into the apartment.

 

While he was still enjoying that cold gush of wind, Xukun wrapped his body around Zhengting, still warm and sticky, from behind.

 

Zhengting wants to tell the guy to get off him, and that he wants a cool relaxing shower, he wants to calm himself down for a while.

 

But he knew Xukun was not going to stop anytime soon.

 

Xukun leaned forward to press a kiss on his ear, licking around the earlobe in a slick mess. He traced his lips lower, now down to his neck, lapping up the remains of the perspiration from their hot make out session just now.

 

The salty taste was awful he would say, but it had an amazingly addictive potential and Xukun refused to stop.

 

Zhengting feels the guy humming a little along his jawline, the vibrations sending jolts of excitement to course through his body.

 

He needs this to continue.

 

He turned around to face Xukun, his lips bringing up to a smile when their eyes met.

 

“Your smile is so pretty,” Xukun compliments him. That sentence gave him a whole fluttery sweet feeling, and Zhengting knows he has just experienced an endorphin rush.

 

Zhengting loved compliments, and Xukun knows it.

 

He brings his arms around Xukun’s neck for support, before jumping onto him like a koala. Xukun catches him easily, his arms perfectly strong to hug the skinny body frame Zhengting had.

 

They lean in for a small peck on the lips, before Zhengting grabs onto Xukun’s warm cheeks and pulls his lips close for a longer kiss. It lasted for a few minutes at least, with Xukun taking the lead despite having Zhengting’s palms lightly clasped over his face.

 

Zhengting too, was first to pull away.

 

He just looked into Xukun’s eyes and smiled. Xukun must have understood what he meant, and gave a smug expression.

 

“The harness, the belt, the white shirt, I came prepared right?” Xukun chuckled.

 

Who allowed him to be so sexy, Zhengting thought, plus he was also blessed with that innocently cute smile that he wore on his face right now.

 

“Look at your face when you mention all my kinks,” Zhengting laughs, his finger tugging at the long earring hanging from Xukun’s left ear, “you forgot one.”

 

“Is it?” Xukun looks at Zhengting with a confused expression, but Zhengting knows that it was all part of the teasing. “Show me then.”

 

Zhengting’s fingers looped around the string of metal falling from Xukun’s ear, his thumb circling around the earlobe before he leaned close to Xukun’s ear.

 

“Imagine it being longer, stronger, _louder_. You could tie me up with this,” he whispered, fingers still playing around with the metal string hanging from Xukun’s ear.

 

_Fuck. Just fuck._

 

“You’re so not getting away with this,” Xukun warns, pulling Zhengting closer to his body as he carried him into his room.

 

Zhengting knows this room all too well. It was simple, with that huge bed right at the centre, and a myriad of options to choose from the shelf.

 

He tries to cover a subtle grin as he sees that the collection had gotten bigger from the last time he visited.

 

One had particularly looked interesting to him.

 

“The _fuck_ , you’re supposed to be looking at me, not at my stuff,” Xukun whines, placing Zhengting gently on the bed as he hovers right above him.

 

He traces his fingers lightly along Zhengting’s hair, twisting it a little and letting them fall right beside his face.

 

He sees that Zhengting’s eyes were much brighter than before, and the very thought made his dick stiffen. Zhengting must have been excited to see those stuff he could use on him.

 

That made Xukun excited too.

 

“ _What’s your pick for today?_ ” Xukun asks, his thumb ghosting over Zhengting’s delicious lips and he spread them apart in response.

 

“The handcuffs,” Zhengting replied, opening his mouth wider such that Xukun’s thumb could find its way in.

 

He sucked on it gently, it was somewhat calloused and definitely larger than his, and the thought of it just made him anticipate more.

 

“If you’ll be a good boy, it’ll give it to you later. But first, I’m sure your mouth can do better than that,” Xukun says, removing his thumb from his mouth.

 

Zhengting understands it immediately. Tugging on the harness, pulling off his shirt. And he reaches for Xukun’s belt.

 

He loves it. Zhengting really loves it.

 

While others of the same profession want to just please every customer and go with their preferences, Zhengting has a special relationship with Xukun.

 

From a repeat customer, they got to understand more about each other by sharing conversations that Zhengting does not do with others. He found Xukun rather attractive, both in looks and in personality. He cracks lame jokes that Zhengting does not laugh at but appreciates.

 

Of course, Xukun was also really good in bed.

 

Hence, time brought them closer to actual sex partners and close friends.

 

This special bond between them encompasses Zhengting’s openness to sharing his sexual preferences with Xukun; where to do it, how to do it, what should they experiment with and their kinks.

 

Xukun likes to do it in the shower. Xukun likes to be in control. Xukun absolutely loves edging.

 

Zhengting would add his own preferences to the list; Zhengting likes to be complimented. Zhengting likes to be under control. And Zhengting absolutely loves stripping his partner.

 

His index finger slid over the buckle, the bulge staring intensely at him at eye level, the pants strained way past its limits.

 

“Don’t try to tease if your heart is beating faster than mine,” Xukun says, observing the other gliding his fingers over the belt, his eyes widened in excitement and mouth slightly agape.

 

Zhengting looks up with an innocent expression, one that Xukun understands as how he looks like when he’s too turned on to even utter a word in response.

 

He does not need to wait for that long before the great eye power was replaced with great service. Zhengting had skilfully unbuckled the belt and pulled it aside. Fingers nimble with removing the button and pulling down the zipper.

 

The package seemed bigger every time. Maybe it was that Xukun got even more turned on by him every time they got closer but Zhengting didn’t really care about the reason.

 

He traced his thumbs along the waist band of his underwear and Xukun keeps his eyes on his fingers in anticipation, breaths unsteady by now.

 

Dragging the clothes down, his cock sprung up immediately, curved, hard and needy.

 

Knowing each other for a considerably long time, Zhengting has got the procedure memorised.

 

He feels Xukun’s fingers stroking his hair as his tongue moves first to the head, licking it a little before taking it slowly into his mouth.

 

Xukun was huge and Zhengting knew it. Therefore, the truth was, Zhengting was afraid to suck Xukun off for the first time. While he had done blowjobs before for other men, he had never encountered one as thick as Xukun.

 

He remembers the fear of choking previously, but replaces this thought with the joy and privilege to suck someone as perfect as him. He has gotten used to the size of his cock and even embraces it, now he could skilfully thrust his mouth in and out and take in more of him while controlling his gag reflex.

 

What drives him on even further is how erotic Xukun sounds while he relishes the feeling of his dick being sucked. Those moans forming a beautiful symphony to edge Zhengting further, his heart beating faster.

 

The one who pulls away is always Xukun. And that means that Xukun knows, he knows better than to cum into his mouth rather than his begging asshole.

 

Xukun shows him a grin and Zhengting understands.

 

Its time to strip.

 

“How are you still wearing the jacket,” Xukun’s voice trails off as he helped Zhengting out of his clothes, including the flashy jacket all the way down to his tight-ass pants.

 

Zhengting does not answer.

 

_I know you like maroon, Xukun._

 

It’s Xukun who pulls Zhengting by hand into his ‘wet sanctuary’.

 

Zhengting laughed upon remembering the first mention of this name. The reason, as Xukun has mentioned before; the bathroom was just a perfect place to relax and have sex. It works without lube and the sight of wet hair and dripping bodies are amazingly hot.

 

Xukun presses him against the shower and his fingers reached out for the knob.

 

Zhengting has a thing for Xukun’s shower. No matter what day it was, the water that came out right from the shower was always lukewarm, comfortable for them to be standing under without getting a freeze or a burn.

 

Xukun had pressed his lips onto Zhengting’s right before the water took over and splashed over their bodies.

 

Their kiss is wet due to the dripping water over their faces, smoothing the process and it surges their excitement.

 

While Zhengting’s arms were clinging around Xukun’s neck, Xukun had utilised his sexy arms to palm Zhengting’s erection.

 

He moans into the kiss so as not to swallow the water falling from his face, and because Xukun is not allowing him to do otherwise. He was rough, tugging and pulling onto Zhengting’s lips while his tongue made a grand entrance into the cavity and danced its way around it.

 

He was so good at this, Zhengting wouldn’t want him to stop.

 

He feels shivers run down his spine when the touching ignited something with him and he worries he is close.

 

Pulling away from the kiss, he grabs onto Xukun’s wrist tightly to stop him from continuing.

 

His eyes said a million words and Xukun understood him immediately, turning him around before planting yet another kiss at the side of his neck while his fingers rest for a while.

 

Zhengting doesn’t know if that’s water or saliva against his skin, the only thing that enchants him is the warm glide of the tongue against his wet shoulder, soothing but hot at the same time.

 

“Kun...,” the only word that he could voice out, his hands clawing the wall for support but fails to actually grab hold of something.

 

Xukun holds on to him instead.

 

One arm steadily held onto his waist. The other pressing his palm against the wall.

 

“Let me hear you,” he teases.

 

Zhengting is on the brink of collapsing, tears forming in his eyes from too much body contact without actual penetration.

 

The friction was there, oddly satisfying but insufficient. Almost there, but not there yet.

 

“Kun, please...,” he pleads.

 

From the way he grinds his body against his butt, refusing to push in but to rub, there, right there, and around there.

 

“Please...,” he goes again, moving his hips thirsty for just a bit more friction just to bring himself to the edge.

 

He doesn’t.

 

The pressure against his hips, the touch on his waist. _Gone, in a second._

 

Xukun’s hand was instead holding on to his forearm to steady his wobbly partner, and Zhengting was grateful for that gesture.

 

“I’ll see you in a bit,” Xukun says when Zhengting was able to stand by himself, turning off the tap before walking out of the shower cubicle with a towel and bathrobe in his hand.

 

Zhengting was left to finish showering by himself.

 

_Fuck it._

 

As usual, he ignores his actual shower and steps out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

Stepping his foot on the bathroom mat to dry his feet, he turns his head to spot Xukun at his bedside swirling his wine, waiting for him.

 

He must have stared a little too long and caught the attention of Xukun who was taking a sip of that wine of a shade of deep maroon.

 

“Oh, you’re out?” He asks, cocking his head to the side before taking yet another sip, “you want some?”

 

Zhengting shakes his head.

 

Not that he doesn’t want some of that expensive shit that should taste like heaven since they obviously made years before he was born.

 

What he really wants is to be sober, so he can admire anything and everything about Xukun, go along with his antics, play together with him and get drunk in pleasure.

 

Xukun nods his head to the response, finishing his wine in one gulp before placing the glass firmly on the bedside table.

 

The mellow looking eyes transformed into a hungry, pouncing glare, a grin crawling up his face as he scoot towards Zhengting in a few steps.

 

It doesn’t take long before Xukun is chasing Zhengting’s lips, touchy hands feeling his back and pressing him closer.

 

All Zhengting could concentrate on was the hasty breaths blowing against his lips, the taste of wine on his tongue and how eager Xukun was.

 

Pushing, swiping, biting.

 

Hot, sweaty and _amazing_.

 

He, being sprawled helplessly on the bed with Xukun hovering right above him.

 

Xukun is breathing against his ear, whispering something he could not quite make out before nipping onto his earlobe.

 

Who gave permission for his ear to be so sensitive? Now he feels high even though they have not actually started.

 

Or maybe he should blame those intruding hands instead.

 

Touching anywhere and everywhere, except where he needs it to be.

 

It only forces out a moan from his lips, raising his body to get more friction he needs as Xukun trails his lips down his body.

 

_Yes, there..._

 

Xukun’s face was right above the towel, already draped low along his hips.

 

His finger tracing the edge of the towel, fingers grabbing hold of the rim.

 

_Just a bit more..._

 

_Remove it._

 

The guy just smirked.

 

Zhengting could only groan impatiently.

 

“You forgot something, dear.”

 

He looks at Xukun with questioning eyes.

 

_What is more important that what we’re doing now?_

 

His eyes follow Xukun’s movement and links it up with the shelf he was heading towards.

 

_The handcuffs..._

 

It does not take long before Zhengting’s hands were chained together, neatly placed above his head as we waited for more.

 

Xukun traced his hand over Zhengting’s face, stopping at the chin before bending down for a deep kiss.

 

One that was incredibly slow, just so they could feel the presence of each other in their mouths.

 

Xukun’s other hand was removing the towel on Zhengting’s waist, the immediate feeling of nakedness making him impatient.

 

A few minutes passed. His body bare. Xukun doing nothing to help him. Their kiss still just as slow.

 

_The pace was just killing._

 

Zhengting was forced to break away from the kiss so that they could go a bit faster.

 

“What?” Xukun asks, smiling as if nothing was wrong before dipping his head for another kiss, which Zhengting dodged skillfully.

 

“I’m hard,” he says, like a complaint, like a whine. He deserves more.

 

“So?” Xukun raises an eyebrow as he speaks, giggling with such a cute smile before reaching for his lips again.

 

He kisses hard, pressing their lips together so that Zhengting would stop talking.

 

That cute giggle worked wonders on Zhengting, melting his heart temporarily so that he could just focus on the kiss.

 

_But the erection still needed help._

 

Zhengting finds his way out.

 

“It’s painful,” he replies, a frown so adorable that Xukun could not help but laugh.

 

“Mhm,hm?” Xukun acknowledges.

 

“Help,” he asks, “touch me.”

 

“I am,” Xukun answers, and their lips touch for a brief kiss, “our lips are touching.”

 

Yeah. Xukun likes to play games like this. See him suffer, see him whine. But the feelings are mutual.

 

“Beg,” Xukun says nonchalantly, “beg and I’ll consider.”

 

It’s always like this.

 

“No,” Zhengting replies firmly.

 

Push and pull, both knew the game well.

 

“Really no?” Xukun asks, a finger gliding along his chest, moving down his toned abs and to his crotch, starting to draw circles around there.

 

_No._

 

He traces his hand lower, gliding right along the shaft to the tip and Zhengting shivers with every contact.

 

It just feels too good, too satisfying, beads of perspiration trickling down his face, eyes blinking in reflex to the sensation, lips biting together to stop himself from moaning.

 

_Yes._

 

“Xukun please...please!”

 

_There, you got what you want._

 

Zhengting could no longer control the way his hips jerk upward, he could no longer control the erotic sounds escaping his lips, he could no longer stop his eyes from closing to take in every bit of the sensation that is killing him.

 

Those rough hands gliding up, down, up, down where he needs it, friction at its best.

 

Drips of precum already forming at the tip, Xukun spreading it using his thumb while his hands cleverly worked along the length.

 

Zhengting clasps his hands together as he was on the verge of screaming.

 

Xukun does not let him.

 

There is a loss of contact again, and Zhengting whines in desperation for more.

 

He does not need to plead before he feels those ambitious fingers, sticky with lube, pressing into the hole, two at one go.

 

Xukun must be confident that he could be easily stretched. He was quite right.

 

Prodding all around like people lost in a cave, he decided to add another finger to quicken the pace.

 

That was how he found the perfect spot that drove Zhengting insane.

 

“Ah, here,” Xukun says with a confident grin, pressing his fingers at his prostate again and again, Zhengting screams in pleasure.

 

Even if the whole world collapses on him now, he feels numb to any destruction. All his mind could focus on was the libido that needs to be fulfilled.

 

It pushed him till the point he was going to faint from pleasure, his body trembling uncontrollably and Xukun knows better than to continue.

 

The loss of contact made Zhengting want to scream in frustration, but not for long before he heard the crinkle of the condom wrapper tearing apart, the sound of the latex rolled onto skin.

 

Just more lube, and he is ready to go.

 

Xukun was taking his own sweet time and Zhengting swore that he would have helped Xukun hurry up if not for his handcuff.

 

The first push was unexpected, like a foreign object in his body, too quick to find its way in and Zhengting made a sound from shock.

 

“Sorry,” Xukun says, still smiling as he pulls out, “started on the wrong note.”

 

And he pushes in again, this time, slowly, not taking too much at one go. Xukun holding on to his waist to steady him and to help him, hips moving in a synchronised manner complementing each other, building a rhythm that only they can decipher.

 

He is back to kissing, lips hot against skin and vice versa, as they go deeper and deeper. Two steps forward, one step back. Not taking too much at one time, just the right pace for comfort and pleasure.

 

Insufficient.

 

Almost there, but not there yet.

 

They start moving quicker, panting heavily from exhaustion that encourages them to speed up.

 

_Just a bit more..._

 

They made eye contact, the wanting gaze on each other telling each other everything.

 

Xukun pulls out before turning Zhengting over, the guy now facing the bed so that he could push deeper in an insane speed.

 

The miraculous rhythm of skin slapping against skin.

 

A shout of his name followed by the scream of the other.

 

A mess they made, cum spilling on the bed, and in the condom.

 

A hot and sticky mess.

 

Pulling out and collapsing on the bed from exhaustion.

 

Tired smiles on their faces, satisfaction overpowering everything else.

 

“How much is this worth again?” Xukun asks, skillfully throwing the condom into the trashbin beside the door.

 

“Priceless,” Zhengting says, a hand reaching for Xukun’s hair and looping his fingers around the golden locks.

 

His smile was genuine, he was happy and contented.

 

“That is if we go again.”

 

“On.”

 

And Zhengting’s lips find its way to Xukun’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this story! :)
> 
> Btw updates:  
> 1) Those who follow my Zhangjun story, I'll most likely post a chapter a week  
> 2) I'm planning to write a story with Li Xikan. It may sound weird but the content will be explicit. But not with any specific guy XD  
> 3) Recently Ziyi has been growing on me (gosh his voice is so gentle and he's so handsome) but I still haven't made a story with Ziyi as the main character so it's in one of my future plans.


End file.
